TODA UNA VIDA
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: Fanfic ganador del primer concurso "¡ESCRIBE TU FANFIC NEUTRÓNICO!" en proyectoneutron. ¡Me siento infinitamente agradecida! Resumen: Hay cartas que erizan la piel, otras que hieren el alma, cartas que te llenan de amor y otras de miedo. Toda una vida. El relato de toda una vida en unas cartas. ¿Son Jimmy y Cindy uno para el otro? ¿Su amor es verdadero? ¡descúbrelo!


**TODA UNA VIDA**

"_No hagas para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy por que cuando el mañana llegue quizás para ti sea demasiado tarde"._ En honor a la serie de Jimmy Neutrón y todos sus personajes.

_**Querido Jimmy:**_

Si esta carta llega a tu poder significa que no pude hacer nada al respecto para cambiar nuestro destino, quizás este pluralizando en vano pues, esa tarde me dejaste muy en claro de que no puedes verme de la misma forma en que yo te veo, sin embargo eso ya no importa porque yo Cindy Vortex con el corazón en la mano, lagrimas en los ojos y una profunda nostalgia que carga mi ser te digo: Adiós Jimmy Neutrón. Adiós para siempre.

Y quiero que sepas que no alardeo al decirte adiós, y que para mi tampoco es fácil decírtelo pero el destino ha decidido que yo no te vuelva a ver. Ha decido llevarme lejos de Retroville y de todo lo que conozco, incluyéndote Jimmy.

¿Te sorprende que sepa tu nombre? Me imagino que no. Después de aquella charla estoy segura que has comprendido que se todo de ti, tus gestos, tus semblantes, tus reacciones, tu forma de ser, creo que, después de lo hablado ese día, al fin te diste cuenta del por que soy como soy cuando estoy frente a ti, que te veo de lejos, que estoy atenta a cada uno de tus movimientos esperando el momento oportuno para estar allí, a tu lado, apoyándote en cada una de tus aventuras.

¿Recuerdas la vez que te di ánimos para salvar a nuestros padres mientras te encontrabas deprimido en tu celda? ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que convencí a todo Retroville que estabas diciendo la verdad y que seriamos la cena de la enorme gallina? ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que cuide a tu abuelita? ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que tú desesperadamente buscabas a Tomas Alba Edison? ¿Recuerdas los ataques de celos que tuve cuando intentabas llamar la atención de aquella vaquera? ¿Recuerdas la vez en que luche por ti contra April? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas las incontables veces en que tu y yo pasamos tiempo juntos, combatiendo a los villanos, protegiéndonos las espaldas, solucionando al universo, lo recuerdas?

Pero he de admitir que tu me has ayudado mas de lo que yo te he ayudado, si no fuese por ti, si no fuese por que me incluías en tu circulo de amigos… yo no hubiera tenido nada por que vivir, la nostalgia y la tristeza se hubiese apoderado de mi, si no fuera por la profunda competencia que existe entre ambos entonces yo hubiese hecho todo por inercia.

Y te preguntaras ¿A que viene todo esto? ¿Por qué se despide mí? Por dos razones, por que desapareceré de tu vida cotidiana, y por qué es importante para mí que sepas, las razones que tuve para decirte lo que dije.

Así como lees, esta carta llegara a tus manos cuando yo me haya ido, irme de Retroville creo que es una de las pruebas mas grandes que me ha dado la vida, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, lo que tenia que hacer ya lo hice y lo que no hice fue por falta de motivos para quedarme. Papá consiguió trabajo en Francia, y junto a él tomare el primer vuelo de la mañana, mamá piensa alcanzarnos luego y sin duda ella quiere estar sola por un tiempo, según ella quiere "Su espacio personal" , al menos regresare a mi lugar de origen sin embargo me siento mas estadounidense que francesa, quizás por que toda mi vida he estado aquí, pero ahora el destino quiere que pase una parte de mi vida allá.

Y dentro de mi tristeza hay una pequeña luz que me dice que quizás este cambio sea para bien, pues cada vez que evitas mi mirada, mi corazón se hiere. ¿Recuerdas esa tarde? Esa misma tarde en que yo decidí hablar sobre mis sentimientos ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas como llorando te confesé lo que provocabas en mi? ¿Lo mucho que te amaba? ¿Y que dijiste tu? Nada. No creíste ni una sola palabra del enorme discurso que te di, te reíste, creíste que era una broma más de mi parte e intente convencerte de todas las formas posibles, incluso mi ser tuvo la necesidad de besarte, ¿Y que sucedió luego? Me dijiste que no podía ser posible, que me querías mucho y que me estimabas como una gran amiga y colega, pero nada más. Que preferías que fuera mentira y que de seguro me encontraba en una etapa de desorden hormonal, que nadie habla de esos temas de una manera en que lo hice pero… ¿Acaso no me conoces? ¿No te das cuenta de la determinación que tengo para hablar? Neutrón… el que no haya tartamudeado, el que no vacilara en mis palabras, es por que lo tenia muy claro. Te amo. Y eso era lo que quería que supieras.

¿Pero que mas da? Tu estúpido cerebro no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Jimmy te necesitaba, necesitaba de tu amor para que yo luchara y me quedara en Retroville, me importaba un comino quedarme sola y que ellos se fueran a Francia sin mi, eso hubiera preferido si tan solo no se hubiesen desvanecido todas mis esperanzas contigo, sin embargo, me enseñaste a que la vida no es un cuento de hadas, la vida no me iba a recompensar el hecho de estar enamorada de ti por tantos años.

A la vida le importa un comino si mis padres trabajan 24 x 24 sin darme una pisca de atención. Tú eres mi fuente de inspiración. Por ti es que soy quien soy, con tal de verte todas las mañanas me alisto para ir a la escuela, con tal de obtener tu atención estudio para debatirte al día siguiente, haciéndome un tiempo al tiempo que no tengo gracias a mis clases extras por orden de mamá.

En fin, podría escribirte otras mil palabras sobre cientos de cosas, pero todo, todo se resume en tres palabras. TE AMO JIMMY.

Con cada fibra de mi ser, con cada célula que me constituye, Te amo, te amo y no me cansare de decírtelo, aunque a decir verdad es muy cobarde de mi parte que te diga tales cosas por una carta. Pero las cosas así se dieron, se me acabo el tiempo, las oportunidades, la vida junto a ti, y ahora sin más remedio, estoy a punto de irme a un viaje sin retorno.

Me da tristeza que así termine mi historia, una que nunca empezó y que solo se quedo en mi, en mis sueños y en mis pensamientos, una historia muy bella creada en mi subconsciente, ilusionada de que algún día descubrieras lo que sentía por ti, pero ese momento, esa historia jamás llego, y ahora todo ha terminado.

El tiempo se me acabo, las lágrimas y esta carta también. Debo de irme Jimmy neutrón pero quiero que sepas, que este donde este siempre estaré pensando en ti, cada vez que vea a un niño comer un helado, cada vez que vea el azul del mar, cada vez que vea las estrellas y el cielo azul de la noche. En todo momento estas tú, por que la ciencia lo es todo, y la ciencia me recuerda a ti.

Adiós amor, espero que algún día puedas perdonar la osadía de robarte un beso, perdón por todo el daño que te hice, las bromas pesadas, las burlas incluso los golpes, pero después de esa charla creo que ya sabes la razón de mi comportamiento.

**Te ama. Cindy Vortex.**

**Querida Cindy:**

Escribir no es lo mio, sin embargo creo que es bueno decir que apenas termine de leer tu carta y volé hacia el aeropuerto, necesitaba hablar contigo y disculparme por comportarme como un idiota, no fue de caballeros mi actitud y créeme que procesar toda esa información me costó trabajo, era difícil asistir a la misma clase sabiendo lo que sentías por mi, eso del amor es muy banal para mi, no creo en ese tipo de cosas, creo en los gustos y de las atracciones pero ese amor que profesan los humanos es para mi muy… común, y de poca ciencia.

Sin embargo eso no excusa el hecho de me comportara de la manera no debida, para un genio como yo no es fácil dimensionar esas cosas, y ahora pagare las consecuencias de mis actos, ¿Sabes por qué decidí no aceptarte? Porqué algún tiempo mientras viajaba al pasado me di cuenta que mamá tenia el potencial para ser una gran científica, tenia proyectos de gran importancia que si se hubiese desarrollado de la forma correcta, quizás y ahora tendría cientos y cientos de premios nobel, pero encontró a papá y se enamoro de él y su vida, no es nada a lo que se imaginaba pero es feliz, ella esta feliz y no se arrepiente de nada pero yo… bueno yo soy un genio egocentrista y tu me conoces mas que nadie.

Y por que me conoces debes de imaginarte las noches en que mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por horas tratando de sacar hipótesis y conclusiones con respecto a ti, y la respuesta, el resultado fue muy extraño, no me imagine que la respuesta ante todo estuviera a mi lado y justo el día en que decidí hablar y compartir contigo lo que había descubierto, para ese entonces, ya no estabas, tenia en mi poder un adiós que no quería aceptar y volé, volé hacia el aeropuerto con mi aerodeslizador, y mientras viajaba una nube de ideas llegó a mi, recordando tantos momentos en donde silencié, y jamás te dije lo hermosa que te veías bajo la luz de la luna, o cuando te enojabas sin razón aparente. Y como si fuese una cascada de información llego a mí todas las explicaciones, quedando en mí solo una pregunta, la cual solo tú podrías responder.

Ya sabes lo estricto que es el aeropuerto y no me permitieron entrar en zona de vuelo y por ello como cualquier persona normal entre al aeropuerto rogándole a Einstein por que tu te encontraras ahí, pero era tarde, tu vuelo acababa de despegar y en contra de toda regla y ley volví a mi aerodeslizador para ir tras el avión, y lo logré; logré estar a tu lado, te encontrabas tan triste recargada en la ventanilla que mi corazón se estrujo, y ahí me di cuenta, lo que en realidad causaba en ti. Y ahí, me di cuenta, que no podía arriesgar tu vida.

Cindy, perdóname. Es lo único que puedo decir, perdóname, perdóname por estar tan ciego y desaprovechar la oportunidad que el destino nos había dado, supongo que hubiera sido una linda historia de "Amor" muy bonita, pero te has ido y respeto tú decisión sin embargo es necesario que sepas, que te agradezco eternamente, por que gracias a ti, me he dado cuenta que el amor no es banal, que existe, y que lo que siento por ti es algo nuevo, novedoso pero enormemente placentero a pesar del dolor que me causa saber que te has ido, pero nada esta perdido y si me lo permites quisiera que estuviéramos juntos a través de la ciencia. Para que mis inventos nos sirvan de comunicación.

Cindy. Me gustas. En verdad me he dado cuenta que me gustas, y espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

**Con esperanza. Jimmy Neutrón.**

**Querido Jimmy: **

Es triste leer que te has dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora que me he marchado, y ¿Sabes? Cuando leí tu carta cualquier persona hubiera saltado de felicidad y llorado de alegría, con la ilusión de volverte a ver para estar siempre a tu lado escribiendo una de esas románticas historias de amor escritas por personas que aman el romanticismo y que creen que existen los finales felices. Pero yo no. Yo no me puse feliz ni tampoco aumentaron mis expectativas de tener una vida a tu lado, al contrario, es triste que al saber que me has "Perdido" de repente, de forma mágica; me ames, así no son las cosas, quizás y te sientas culpable, o probablemente te haya quedado la incertidumbre, eso también puede ser, pero dudo que los sentimientos descubiertos por ti hacia mi, sean de verdad. Y duele. Duele ver esa realidad desde mi perspectiva, por que cada día que transcurro lejos de ti, es morir en vida, y te diré algo, prefiero vivir para morir a estar a tu lado de esa forma. Y no te digo esto para comprometer tus sentimientos, mucho menos para manipularte. No necesitas del amor por que amas tu ciencia, tu vida científica, y eso es lo que vas hacer y llegaras a la adultez y serás tan exitoso que te veré en fotos de revistas científicas donde señalen todo lo que has descubierto, y sabré que valió la pena, valió la pena irme. Por favor Jimmy no me busques, no me encuentres, bórrame de tu mapa y de tu vida que yo hare lo mismo, la única manera de que siga con bien es olvidándote Jimmy. Lo siento. Pero si decidí ser valiente para hablar de mis sentimientos, fue porque sabía que era un adiós definitivo.

**Hasta Siempre. Cindy.**

**Querida Cindy:**

Han pasado tantos años desde que te vi por ultima vez que aun no he entendido como he seguido mi vida sin ti, la vida en Retroville no es igual, se notó tu ausencia, y yo no volví hacer el mismo, no tenia con quien compartir mis ideas, ni con quien refutar mis hipótesis, eras mi sentido común Cindy, y te fuiste y me dijiste que querías olvidarme. Y han pasado tantos años que llegar a los 18 años no ha sido nada fácil. Y si tengo la osadía de escribirte es por que gracias a un congreso en Francia, volví a verte, mi corazón se agitó como no tienes idea, verte tan cambiada, tan hermosa, tan mujer, con tus cabellos rubios suelto hasta la cintura, tu piel, tus ojos verdes, y estabas ahí caminando hacia la salida, grité tu nombre una y otra vez y nunca me escuchaste. Necesito encontrarte. Hablar contigo. Necesito volver a vivir y para eso te necesitó a mi lado como en la infancia. Cindy Vortex, no te he olvidado. Y mi amor por ti con el paso del tiempo solo ha ido incrementado.

**Contéstame por favor. Jimmy neutrón. **

**Jimmy:**

Han pasado cuatro años para ser exactos, y aun sigo viviendo en esta agonía, he de admitir que escuche mi nombre y tu voz pero creí que era una ilusión, una de tantas ilusiones que he tenido y no quería voltear para ver que era producto de mi imaginación. Y se quiebra mi corazón al saber que en verdad estabas ahí pero el destino decidió una vez más, y no pudo ser ese rencuentro y estoy segura que por algo sucedió. Quizás Dios se apiado de mí y no quiso lastimarme otra vez. Y me he preguntado todos estos años ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros si no me hubiera ido? ¿Aun estaríamos juntos? ¿Tu "Amor" hacia mi hubiera sido real?

No lose… y no puedo saberlo. Y me arrepiento por haberte alejado de esa forma, por haber creído que era mentira. La vida continúo sin ti y fue difícil vivir pasando completamente desapercibida por todos, vivir como si fuese un fantasma sin hablar con mamá y viendo trabajar a papá, mis padres se separaron hace dos años y papá gano la patria protestad, cuando cumplí los 18 papá falleció. Y es triste ver como en cuatro años mi vida se oscureció.

Estoy sola Jimmy, sola en el mundo, mamá desapareció de nuestras vidas, y ahora con la muerte de papá su familia ya no me quiere aquí. No tengo a donde ir y ese congreso era mi oportunidad para relacionarme con gente que tiene la misma carrera que yo y así, conseguir trabajo. Mis expectativas cayeron muy bajas, pues, me piden que termine la universidad para que me contraten. Y si te cuento esto es por que Libby ha perdido contacto conmigo, supongo que Sheen y la escuela absorben todo su tiempo, y es algo que no se lo había dicho a nadie, de hecho solo escribir mi triste realidad me llena de melancolía.

Pero no es tu problema Bobotroide, así que para la próxima que me veas, por favor, no te me acerques.

**Adiós. Cindy**

**Querida Cindy:**

Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que me escribiste y que yo descortésmente no te conteste. Pero no quería darte falsas esperanzas y quería esperar para que te llegara la sorpresa. Si lees esto es por que me encuentro en Francia. Y estoy frente a ti con un enorme ramo de flores, chocolates, y miles y miles de sonrisas solo para ti. Si llega a tus manos esta carta es por que no se hablar del amor, y seguramente estoy tan nervioso que las palabras no me salen, es por eso que prepare esta carta, para cuando este frente a ti, como de seguro esta pasando en este instante, sepas, que TE AMO CINDY. Te amo, Y he venido solo por ti.

Puedo ser un genio, tener las mejores calificaciones del país y tener habilidad para expresarme en mi carrera, pero con tan solo escribirte me sudan las manos, mi cuerpo tiembla y mi corazón se agita. Y ahora que he logrado obtener una beca en la mejor universidad de Francia podre vivir aquí junto a ti y es por eso que yo, Jimmy Neutrón quiero pedirte Cindy Vortex que seas mi novia, mi esposa, que me permitas amarte, estar a tu lado, llenarte de alegría, pero sobre todo quiero una vida contigo, amándote siempre. (Es ahora donde debes dejar de ver a carta para mirarme)

**Jimmy.**

**Cindy:**

Las cosas no salieron como lo espere, la ultima carta que escribí nunca llegó a tus manos por que nunca te las di, cuando llegue a Francia busque tu dirección para encontrarte pero me avisaron que habías desaparecido.

¿Dónde estas Cindy? ¿Dónde pudiste haberte metido? ¿Por qué mi localizador no te encuentra? ¿Por qué no hay ningún rastro de tu existencia?

Cindy. Esta carta esta diseñada para encontrarte, no preguntes como por que me tardaría en explicarte pero espero que esta carta tecnológica llegue a tus manos. De ser así, escribe algo, lo que sea, para así poder localizarte. Voy a salvarte Vortex, dónde quiera que estés yo voy a salvarte y encontrarte.

**Neutrón.**

**Querida Cindy:**

Escribir nunca ha sido mi pasión, pero se ha vuelo una manera de poder hablar contigo, encontrarte en las condiciones que te encontré no fue nada grato. Es triste verte así, postrada en una cama de hospital luchando entre la vida y la muerte. Y escribo esta tercera carta por que dicen que la tercera es la vencida. Y sé que despertaras, y leerás las cartas que no has leído y te darás cuenta que todo lo que digo es enserio, estas cartas son la única evidencia de que yo te he amado, y he intentado luchar por ti. Y sé que este momento tan amargo solo es una pesadilla de la cual despertare. Cindy… mi querida Cindy. Es triste estar a tu lado sin escuchar tu voz, viendo solo como tus ojitos se encuentran cerrados, notar como dependes de los aparatos para vivir. Seguiré aquí, a tu lado, pase el tiempo que pase, y vivirás por que yo luchare para recuperarte. Dame tiempo Cindy, tiempo para inventar y curarte. Resiste Cindy, Resiste. Lucha amor mio, vuelve a ser esa Cindy que yo conocí hace 5 años, esa chica que no conocía fronteras. Que se sentía capaz de todo. Y contra todo. Aguarda Cindy, en nombre de la ciencia voy a salvarte.

**Con ansias de volver a ver tu sonrisa: Nerdtron.**

**Querido Jimmy:**

Lo he logrado Jimmy. He despertado. Lo primero que hice al despertar fue ver tus tres cartas a un costado de mi almohada. Y esta vez llore de alegría, y ahora quien debe pedirte perdón soy yo, no me di las consecuencias de mis actos y ha sido mi culpa que tú y yo perdiéramos tanto tiempo. Y como dices tú, estas cartas son nuestras únicas evidencias que hay sobre nuestros sentimientos. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Ya quiero verte y abalanzarme hacia ti para fundirnos en un abrazo. Decirte que el mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado son esas cartas, eso logro que no me sintiera confundida al despertar, y ahora, mas que nuca, sé que no estoy sola. Estas junto a mí, por medio de estas cartas. Perdóname Jimmy, perdona mi estupidez, fue arriesgado lo que hice pero…. Al no ver tu respuesta, y al creer que me habías olvidado, al no tener familia ni donde ir… me orillo a…. bueno, tirarme de un puente creo que no fue mi mejor opción. Me encontraste Jimmy, me encontraste y me salvaste, y estuviste al pendiente de mí. Y regresaste por mí. Y eso te lo agradeceré eternamente. Ahora ruego a Dios por que no pase mucho tiempo para volver a ver esos ojos azules que tanto anhelo.

**Con amor. Cindy.**

**Querido Jimmy.**

Se me hacia extraño que no vinieras a verme, cuando me dieron de alta no estabas, de ti ni tus luces, y mi corazón se negaba a creer que te habías cansado como yo me cansé en el pasado. Y para serte sincera hubiera preferido eso, hubiera preferido que tú te hubieras cansado y te hubieras ido, que aceptar que has muerto. ¿Por qué Jimmy? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decidiste por mí? ¿Quién te dijo que yo hubiera querido eso? ¿Quien? ¡Nerdtron eres un completo idiota! ¡Lo que tienes de cabezón lo tienes de idiota! ¡No! ¡YO NO TE PEDI QUE DIERAS TU VIDA POR MI! Yo quería tu corazón pero no de esa manera ¡No así! ¿Sabes lo frustraste que es saber que decidiste dar tu corazón para salvar mi vida? Siempre soñé con ser dueña de tu corazón pero no dando tu vida a cambio de la mía. Hubiese preferido morir a vivir sin ti. Jimmy ¿Acaso no pensaste que mi vida eres tú? ¿Cómo voy a vivir sabiendo que ya no existes? Qué te has ido. Qué has desperdiciado tu vida por culpa mía. ¿Querías darme una cucharada de mi propio chocolate verdad? ¡Debiste dejarme morir!

Te odio Jimmy ¡Te odio con cada fibra de mi ser! No quiero este corazón. No lo quiero. No debiste. No preguntaste. No te di mi consentimiento y ahora… ¿Qué voy hacer conmigo? Jimmy. Jimmy mi Jimmy ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir con esto?

**Te extraña. Cindy.**

**Cindy:**

Mi Cindy, Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte que eres el amor de mi vida, pero la vida se encargo de separarnos, no esta escrito el que tú y yo tengamos nuestro final feliz, o nuestro "Felices por siempre" Eso no importa, al menos no para mi. Y sé que vas a odiarme, te conozco tanto que no reconocerás el acto de amor que estoy haciendo por ti. No quiero que te sientas mal, no quiero que me odies ni que te odies por que yo así lo decidí. Tú mereces vivir, mucho más de lo que yo lo merezco. Y quizás en la otra vida o en el paraíso nos rencontremos para ser felices.

La única manera de demostraste mi amor, es regalándote una vida juntos, es llenándote de amor, es amaneciendo a tu lado cada mañana. Y dirás "Pero estas muerto Jimmy" Si, lo estoy pero te he dado el mejor regalo, uno que solo tú pudiste obtener de mi. Mi corazón. Mi corazón completo es todo tuyo. Seguiré siendo tu inspiración y tu motor de vida por que vivo en ti. En ti y en nadie más. Me alegra mucho saber que al final si lograré salvarte, lograré recompensarte todo el daño hecho y podría seguir escribiendo palabras de despididas pero no quiero hacerlo. No me voy a sentir triste por que regalarte mi corazón para darte una oportunidad de vivir, ha sido mi mejor elección. Aprovéchala Cindy. Quiero que te levantes de esa cama, estudies una carrera, te cases, tengas hijos, y escribas esa historia que no has logrado escribir junto a mi.

**Te ama con cada átomo de su ser. James Isaac Neutrón.**

**Querido Jimmy:**

Seguramente debes de estar decepcionado de mi, por que lo que he decidido hacer va mas allá de lo correcto. Lo siento Jimmy. No quiero esta vida, no quiero una vida sin ti, quiero rencontrarte y estar a tu lado siempre y si eso significa ir en contra de mis principios o de los principios humanos, incluso de Dios, entonces eso hare. Ahora yo voy a salvarte para estar a tu lado siempre. Solo espero que puedas perdonarme. No era mi intención echar por la borda tu sacrificio. No merezco vivir, no así. Perdóname… por favor.

**Mi más sentida disculpas, Cindy, Quien te ama.**

**Querida Cindy:**

Han pasado 30 años desde que mi vida cambio completamente, y no tienes por qué pedirme perdón, tú creíste que eso era lo correcto, y ni modos, así ambos aprendimos nuestra lección. Y no fue un error el haberte ido. Al contrario esa tarde cuando diste a relucir tus sentimientos hacia mi, yo, no aproveche el tiempo para decirte que sentía lo mismo y pague las consecuencias por ello. **Pero regresaste. **

En cuanto recibí tu carta decidí buscarte en el aeropuerto y volé pero tu avión ya estaba por los cielos y resignado yo decidí regresar a Retroville con las manos vacías. Y ahí estabas tú, en mi laboratorio, esperándome con una carta en mano diciendo "No voy a dejarte escapar" y ese día, esas palabras cambiaron mi vida drásticamente.

**Verte ahí, parada frente a mí**, respondí como debí de haberte respondido desde hace tiempo. Te plante un beso en los labios llenándome del amor que me tenías. Y aun no se por qué, pero llorabas, llorabas amargamente, como si mis besos te hirieran, como si estuvieras enojada contigo misma. Dejaste tu orgullo a un lado y permitiste que las cosas fluyeran, **ahora han pasado 30 años de nuestras vidas, 30 años, y estamos aquí, juntos, escribiendo mas capítulos de nuestras vidas**, y aunque en el camino hubieron muchos obstáculos, ahí estuvimos, juntos, amándonos, y aunque muchas veces el destino trato de separarnos no se lo permitimos, separarnos era condenarnos a ser infelices para toda la vida. Debo agradecerle a la Cindy de un futuro que ya no existió, gracias a ella, pudiste ver en un video un historia muy triste, después, ese mismo video me lo mostraste a mi, y ahí entendimos, que separarnos era como suicidarnos, y luego esas cartas que el Jimmy inexistente escribió, mas las cartas de esa Cindy, lograron mostrarnos que, era una bendición tener una oportunidad mas. La oportunidad que tú me diste y que yo aproveche.

Es por eso que después de 30 años, me alegra saber que permanecimos juntos frente a las adversidades, que construimos una bella familia. Emily y Jaime son los mejores regalos de la vida. Y nuestros hijos pueden estar orgullosos de tener a una mamá científica y un papá científico dueños de premios nobeles. Y aun sigues aquí conmigo, y yo sigo a tu lado, teniendo inventos para ti.

Y creo en Dios ¿Sabes por qué? Porqué gracias a Dios he logrado tener toda una vida a tu lado, una dónde amanezco cada mañana alado de la mujer que amo, con los hijos que son mi carne, contigo transmitiéndome amor, siendo tu y yo solo una persona.

Te amo Cindy y nunca me cansare de decírtelo. Te amo. Y seguiré amándote, quiero seguir siendo el hombre que pelea por ti, que no quiere nada mas que una vida donde tu estas. Y siempre voy a estar eternamente agradecido por obsequiarme un amor tan puro, tan verdadero como la que me has regalado. Me salvaste Cindy, me salvaste de una vida de soledad y todo gracias a que me amaste.

Y seguiré a tu lado siempre. Siempre Cindy. Porqué aun queda mucho por vivir (Conste que no he visto el Crono Arco y que este artefacto no me ha dicho que en un futuro encontraremos el elixir de la vida para estar eternamente juntos)

**Quiere toda una vida contigo: Jimmy Neutrón **

**Querido Jimmy: **

Ver a una versión adulta de mi en un video me asusto mucho, y ver su semblante y escuchar su historia me entristeció. Había elegido no hacerle caso e irme para siempre de tu vida pero al último momento decidí hacer lo que me dictaba el corazón. Y me quede. Y creí en sus palabras, me dijo que no me rindiera, que como la gran Cindy Vortex que soy no me dejara caer, y regrese. Y me quede. Y tuve toda una vida de felicidad a tu lado. No me quejo, nuestra vida es hermosa, digna de contar, una historia que sin duda unas simples cartas no podrán describir todo lo que ha pasado en estos 30 años. Pero aquí estoy, escribiéndote una carta de amor una vez más. Y agradezco a Dios que esa Cindy Vortex haya regresado. Me has salvado. Me has hecho feliz. La vida nos dio una oportunidad para cambiar nuestro destino y no cometer errores. Y nos recompenso y estamos aquí. Con una hermosa familia feliz, con tus padres llenándonos de amor, con Sheen, Libby, Carl y Amanda, su esposa, siendo padrinos de nuestros hijos, unos hijos que amamos, tengo la fortuna de ser tu esposa, amante y confidente, visitando aquella isla del amor, escribiendo solo el inicio de esta bella historia de amor. De esta historia real y duradera.

**Te ama por siempre y para siempre: Cindy Vortex.**

_Este es el final de una historia en donde su __amor vive en el universo, y así como este, se expande, yendo más allá de los límites y de las fronteras, permaneciendo intacto y permanente. Siendo inmortales para siempre._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: Les agradezco infinitamente por leer el final que yo deseo no solo para esta pareja, si no para todo persona que ama. Infinitamente gracias por ser parte de esta parte de mi.<strong>


End file.
